I hunt Nations for a living
by bramblethejaegerfangirl
Summary: Kat and Junichi are two childhood friends whose parents were killed by the Bad Touch Trio, who are vampires. They discover a fact that could make them invincible- or drive them insane with power. But the BTT is closing in on them, and fast, and by May, they're ready to turn two of the most valuable humans on Earth into one of them. Will all twelve of the Birthstones unite, or not?
1. Chapter 1

I remember it all too well. Remember what, you might ask? My parent's death, that's what I remember. Now, this isn't some story about some girl whose parents died and some boy comes along and she loosens up and they fall in love or something. Oh, no, my friend, you have it all wrong. This is a true thriller. This is MY story. Here, I'll give you a flashback to when it all started.

~Le Epic Mentioned Flashback~

My parents were concerned about my future, so they took me to a fortune teller. This so-called 'fortune teller' predicted that in a year, I was going to be all alone, without any parents, but living on the streets with one other kid, someone who I didn't know, who had some Japanese-sounding name. Just as we were about to leave, this dude told me that I was something called 'The Amethyst' and the other kid was 'The Diamond'. We left and never returned. Turns out the dude was murdered the next day under mysterious circumstances.

A year or so later, the kid, Junichi, and his family had moved in with us because Mother knew his mom in high school or something, and Junichi and I became best friends. Then, one day, I was playing in the sand, and three men came out of nowhere. I had seen these men in a dream I had, and in the dream, they had killed my parents and Junichi's. I tried to stop them, but one of them, with silver-white hair, told me to go back and play, and when I pleaded for them to leave my parents alone, he smiled and promised they wouldn't hurt them. I must have been a fool, because I believed them. I went back and played in the sand box, but I heard screaming, and I knew that that man had lied to me. Running over, I saw the three men biting into the soft flesh of my parents' and my 16-year-old sister's necks. I screamed, and, upon hearing my scream, Junichi's parents and HIS 18-year-old brother came out, and the trio were on them like hot was on the sun. Junichi managed to slip past them, and he caught sight of me. We ran away, away from the house, because the men had set it on fire. We ran away from everything—our parents and siblings, our past, all of our memories—that day.

~Le End of Epic Mentioned Flashback~

So, there you have it. Junichi and I are now vampire hunters, blessed with eternal youth by Zeus, who we met on one of our journeys. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me rewind a bit…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of birds singing above my head. I rose to my feet and stared at the oak tree above my head, where a Cardinal was singing his heart out. I smiled a bit, and then looked over to see a blond man standing close to the edge of a cliff overlooking Barcelona, Spain.

"Junichi, what are you doing?", I asked. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Searching.", he replied.

"'_Searching_'?", I repeated. He nodded.

"Searching for what?", I asked. He shrugged.

"_Them_.", he replied. _That made more sense_, I thought.

"Have you found them yet?", I asked, moving to stand next to him. I was greeted with silence. Looking over at him, his eyes were half-closed and his mouth was drawn in a tight line. _He's concentrating_. It's a rare gift that Junichi had. He could track down any vampire in the world. This particular 'them' he was looking for was the same trio that killed our parents. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he pointed at a small, broken-down shack in the middle of the busy city. I smirked, and then started to put the blankets and pillows in their usual hiding spot. This forest is enchanted, and I know this because it magically transports us to different locations. Like, yesterday we were in Virginia, and now we're in Spain.

"Kat, are you sure we should be taking these guys on _just yet_? I mean, they killed our parents, yes, but-"

"What are you talking about? This is what we've been training for, Junichi. The opportunity is slipping away! They could be-"

"They could be on the move, you say? I say they haven't moved an inch for at LEAST three days, besides to hunt. But there's something about their aura, Kat. It seems as if they're… _waiting_.", Junichi said, glancing over at the little shack.

"Junichi, it's been 10 years, they can't possibly remember us!", I said. He remained silent. I sighed and continued putting away the makeshift beds.

"Fine. If you say that they haven't moved for a while, I guess it won't hurt to stay and rest for a few days…", I sighed. Junichi nodded.

~3 days later~

"Did you get all the research done, Kat?", he asked suddenly.

"Of course I did the research!", I said, motioning to the laptop we had 'acquired' a few days ago that I had in my lap.

"So, what did you find?", he asked. I pulled up the Microsoft Word document I had open, and read directly off of the page.

"It seems that there are twelve Birthstones, who are the guardians of something called 'The Light', and when they reach the age of sixteen, they all get blessed with eternal youth by Zeus, the Greek God of lighting.", I said.

"I know who Zeus is, but didn't that old fortune teller say that you were 'The Amethyst'?", he asked.

"Yes, that is what he said, and your problem is…what?"

"And you're turning sixteen WHEN?"

"In about three days."

"THREE DAYS?!", Junichi screamed. I nodded.

"February 16. Two days after Valentine's Day.", I stated.

"Then, that means that if you ARE Amethyst, then you receive eternal youth in THREE DAYS' TIME!", Junichi said. I gasped.

"It took us 10 years to find THAT?", Junichi asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It took us 10 years to get a laptop, Junichi. It took us a DAY to find this.", I corrected him.

"Okay, so you did the research on THAT, but did you do the research on THEM?", he asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Well, at least we have a name to search for.", Junichi said.

"Thank goodness for that.", I said, pulling out the small sheet of paper with the three words scribbled on it: _Bad Touch Trio_.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from my nightmare suddenly, bolting up in my bed. My head was throbbing badly, so I got up and slipped into the little mountain stream so I could rinse my body. As I climbed out, I grabbed one of the many towels we always keep hidden in a tree trunk next to the stream and dried myself off, then put on some clothes.

"Alright, Junichi, this is it! Are you ready?", I asked as I walked out of the forest, fully-clothed. There was no reply from my sandy-headed friend. Looking back, I saw… nothing.

"Junichi?", I called. Still, there was no reply. A breeze floated around, making my hair fly out in front of my face in long streams. That was when I noticed a notecard taped to a tree. I ran over and ripped the paper off of the fragile bark. There was loopy handwriting all over it.

"_Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't little miss Amethyst? We have kidnapped your friend, Diamond. Come and find us if you want him back. Bad Touch Trio_.", I read aloud. The note dropped from my fingers and fluttered around on the breeze.

"Junichi", I whispered. Forgetting the note, I grabbed my shotgun and a wooden stake and ran in the direction of the wooden shack.

~Junichi P.O.V.~

"Why can't we convert him NOW?!", a heavily German-accented voice drifted through the closed door. I sat, alert and attentive to their every word, in the lonely jail cell.

"We can't convert him just yet, Gilbert. You see, if we convert them NOW, then Amethyst wouldn't come and try to rescue him.", a Spanish voice answered.

"Oui, we can't, not just yet. You see, they're the most important ones. They are the chosen ones, and if we don't have both of them, then we might as well have none of them.", someone, obviously French, said.

"But if we just change HIM, then he'll change the girl!", Gilbert said.

"Si, that DOES seem like an accurate plan, Gilbert…", the Spanish one said, trailing off at the end. I knew what they were talking about. They were using me as bait to lure Kat here so they can turn us into vampires. But what was this about us being the "chosen ones"? Before I could think about it, the French one shouted something about someone approaching, and I knew that Kat had come to try and save me.

"Okay, Gilbert and Francis, I want you to go out and distract the girl for at LEAST a few days. Lead her all over town if you have too. I'll stay here and take care of Diamond.", the Spanish one spoke again.

"Oui, Antonio, we'll try our best.", Francis spoke up, and with that I heard the door open and then slam shut. Suddenly, the door to the jail cell opened up and in walked the "leader" of the Bad Touch Trio, or Antonio,, as it seems. His hair was brown, his fangs flashed in the sunlight, and his eyes were blood red.

"Well, hello there, senor! It seems as though your little girlfriend came to your rescue, after all.", Antonio said.

"It would seem so.", I said back. Antonio's smile faded.

"I'm guessing that you heard our conversation, chico?", he asked.

"I heard every word.", I said. He chuckled evilly.

"Well, as I'm sure you heard, we're going to change you and Miss Amethyst very soon. We just have to wait a few days before she can join us."

"Wait, what are you talking about?", I said, remembering how I had spaced out after Antonio had agreed with Gilbert's plan. Had they gone with the German's plan?! Were they going to use me to drag Kat down to their side?!

"So Kat is her name, no? That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl. Too bad your thoughts are correct.", Antonio said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Wha-"

"I have mind reading powers, chico.", Antonio said, taking a step forward.

"Um, what are you doing?", I asked as he stood me on my feet and chained me to the wall. He only chuckled.

"How old are you, chico?", he asked.

"17. Why do you ask?", I asked. His grin got bigger.

"Well, it seems that you're far enough along…", Antonio said, lowering his face to my neck.

~Kat P.O.V.~

"Hey, frau, what are you doing?", the somewhat familiar voice asked from behind me. I rolled my eyes. We had been at this for HOURS, and I had severely wounded his French friend, but this dang German boy wouldn't let me run away so I could rescue my best friend. I turned around and he was right there behind me, playing with my hair.

"Your hair is so dirty, frau. You need to wash it once in a while.", he said, faking a pout.

"Well, it's kind of hard to get shampoo when you don't really have any money.", I replied, trying to stab him with my wooden stake. I just barely missed him, because he ran away at the last second. I took this opportunity to try and run to the shack where they had lived for the past few days. I reached the door without that annoying German stopping me, surprisingly enough. Turning, I saw a young man, probably around our age, holding a certain struggling German albino in his arms. I called out a quick thank-you, and then ran inside. Man, it was big in there, but there was a door with a giant sign that read 'Prisoner's chambers', so I guessed that was where Junichi was. I pushed the door open, and then ran into the giant room.

"Junichi, are you in here? I-", I began to say, but was cut off by what I saw. The brown-haired member of the BTT was standing over Junichi, his fangs embedded into Junichi's neck. I tried not to cry out as I crept up behind the Spaniard and raised my wooden stake. I was about to plunge it into the vampire's heart when he suddenly released Junichi and pinned me to the wall.

"Hola, chica. It seems that you have escaped Gilbert and Francis, no?", he asked. I nodded, still kind of afraid that he would bite me too.

"Don't worry, chica, I won't hurt you.", he said, chuckling.

"W-What did you do to Junichi?", I asked.

"Who, him? Oh, I just did what I had to.", he said. Gosh, his breath smelled like blood. It was making my light-headed.

"My name is Antonio, by the way.", he said, reaching behind my back for my hands. He backed up a few inches, and then dragged me over to a spot on the wall next to Junichi, where he chained one of my hands to the wall. I sank down next to Junichi's body, and Antonio laughed evilly.

"Don't worry, Kat, he's not dead. He'll be better than ever in a few days, I promise.", he said, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
